Start The Game
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: Four friends - of three different species - start up a game at the insistance of an outside force. OC session, Azarah is basically me as a troll. One-shot series. UNBETA'D.


**So this is an** **Introduction** **to this drabble series I'll be doing.**

 **It's all OCs and they all belong to me. I will have drawn and posted each of the following characters except maybe James before I start this to validate (at stmb (underscore) ff / on Instagram).**

 **Summary: in this world Trolls, Humans, and (a descendant of some sort) Cherub live on the planet together. This may or may not be the planet after the establishments of** _ **Homestuck**_ **by Andrew Hussie. IF it is it takes place in an Alternate Universe where the game still exists.**

 **Here there are Lusii but a Troll may also be raised in a familial setting akin to Humans; Cherubs, by contrast, work differently. A 'reigning guardian' Cherub will always be benevolent and fight away a malevolent one. A young (benevolent) Cherub if they find their way to the planet will be raised/trained by the reigning guardian.**

 **In this universe four friends (two trolls, a human, and a cherub) all end up starting up Sburb together and a session takes place (this is a "normal" session and the storyline is pretty plain.)**

 **(There may be some rogue space pirate trolls later, maybe. I'm thinking of having a Caraprecian somehow become part of the chain - and online friend that somehow joins? Possible female malevolent lime-blood Cherub but she's not a Player.)**

 **The two trolls are Moirails (although the male has flushed feelings for the female), the human and Cherub** _ **really**_ **do not get along but are not pitch, and the Cherub has red feelings for the female Troll but is unsure whether it's flushed or pale.**

 **CHARACTERS:**

 _Azarah Learsk_ \- female olive-blood, with thinner, long horns that arch slightly inwards and a little 'sprig' towards the base. Uses the Dirkkind strife specibus as well as the (secret and humiliating) moppolekind. Seventeen years/approx. 8 sweeps. (sorta based off of me as a troll, personality wise only.)

Winged Jaguar Lusus.

Trollhandle is subtleShenanighans (SS).

Sylph Of Heart; Land Of Frost And Flowers (Lofaf). Prospit Dreamer, late waker.

 ***chumhandle, moppolekind, Godtier, and planet all also apply to me. These are my chosen things I decided to apply to my troll for the time being.**

 _Elsket Arilluh_ \- male (undecided indigo or gold blood) troll with a happy, kind demeanor. Has a gentic mutation that makes his hair pale/white. Horns are thicker than his friend's and tilt back. Azarah's Moirail (but is suffering from flushed feelings), and extremely protective of her. Strife specibus is Crossbowkind and Blowdartkind. Approx. 8 sweeps.

Chinese Water Deer Lusus.

Trollhandle is alphaOmissions (AO).

Rogue Of Space; Land Of Night And Sparks (Lonas). Derse dreamer (terrified/hates it), early waker.

 _Connor_ \- Benevolent candy-red male Cherub with fledged wings; sweetie-pie although he really doesn't like the human company his friends do. Likes Azarah but isn't sure if more flushed, or possibly a little pale. Uses naturally dangerous claws as strife specibus.

Reigning guardian trainee.

Cheerhandle is deleriousRays (DR).

Mage Of Light; Land Of Moss And Rain (Lomar). Prospit dreamer, early waker though only truly understood/awoke two or three days before the game.

 _James Ano (Jame Sano)_ \- male human with black hair and green eyes; wears glasses. Very casual and carefree, which irritates his comrades. Batkind as strife specibus. Hates his gaudy-colored godtier. Almost seventeen years old.

Raised by a single-mom.

Chumhandle is overlyRegular (OR).

Hier Of Time; Land Of Wicks And Chimes (Lowac) ((previously Land Of Fire And Chimes)). Derse dreamer, has always been aware and woke some time before the game started.

 **THEMES:**

 **Glitter And Gold by Barns Courtney** \- overall story.

 **Dead Hearts by Stars** \- Sadstuck (this is a general for the actual fandom Sadstuck song so I may replace it later.)

 **Sunburn by Owl City** \- Azarah/Elsket Moiraillegence/Flush crush.

 **So that's it for basics. Drabbles will be pre- and during game for now.**


End file.
